Swedish Fish
by BakaRamenBowl
Summary: Sweden escapes to Canada to get away from the fact that Tino has a different love interest. So he crashes at Matthew's house. love shows up unexpectedly. SuCan. EDIT: sorry. no smut. why? because i cant write smut, you get no smut. lol and good day!
1. Chapter 1

**CAROLYN-TAMA!**

**The long awaited fic is written!**

**I personally dont like it as much as i thought i would, but i had fun. You tell me what you think, pretty please?**

**Okay, here goes!**

**Chapter One**

Sweden walked sadly down the street. Pedestrians gave him a wide berth, considering the fact that he, unknowingly, was glaring death at them all. There was, however, a reason for this. He had two people he wished would disappear from the planet.

The first was Eduard von Bock. Also known as Estonia. Eduard was someone he got along with, but now he couldn't stand him. and the reason is person two: Berwald's wife.

For as long as he could remember, he had been in love with Tino Väinämöinen, AKA Finland. He was the rainbow to his unicorn, the peanut butter to his jelly. They fit together like puzzle pieces. He loved to watch Tino blush whenever he complimented him. He loved how well Peter got along with him, and how Tino loved the boy back. Berwald loved Tino for who he was. The thing is... Tino didn't love Berwald.

Tino had just told him about his relationship with Eduard. As in: we're totally going at it like rabbits! But not in those exact words... He couldn't remember the wording.

But Berwald had stood frozen in shock for a moment, before storming out of the house.

Tino was now the Belarus to his Russia.

And he didnt know what to do. I mean, he would never go back to Denmark's house. And he didn't want to bother Norway. or iceland. He couldn't go to Sealand, WAY to small for comfort, no offence to the kid. He couldn't stand Alfred. He personally didn't really like many of the other European nations. He wasn't fond of the asians either. and he couldn't go home. DEFINITELY not home.

How about that country north of the US? the one that everyone forgets...What's it called... Canada? Maybe he could stay there!

So Sweden went to see Canada.

Canada was surprised to say the least. I mean... No one remembers him, and all of a sudden, a man he hardly interacts with at all shows up? He was desperate for company, but COME ON!

but as soon as he heard the situation, he seemed to not mind as much.

"that... sucks. majorly... Sorry..." Matt said, looking away. How he had a crush on someone he's barely met, i don't know. Berwald just shrugged slightly.

"So... You wanna crash here for a while?" Berwald nodded. "I guess that would be okay. I mean... I don't have anyone else to talk to..." He said the last part to himself. Then he stood up from the sofa and grinned. "I'll show you where you'll be staying! I'm sure you'll like it!" He said happily, leaning down and picking up Kumajirou. Sweden stood and followed him when he left the room.

they went down the hall, and entered a really pretty room. It had pretty pale blue wallpaper with yellow tea roses on it and a royal blue carpet. The bed frame was mahogany, with pale yellow sheets and a royal blue comforter.

"'t matches m' colors." Berwald said looking around. Matthew blushed.

"actually, Mon papa chose the colors. i told him no red, so he chose this."

"Why no red?"

"Because red is in my room. I would get the guest stuff mixed up with my stuff! "He said, flailing his arms slightly for emphasis.

Berwald wanted to smile at the Canadian, but people tended to get scared when he smiled. So he didn't.

"So, you'll sleep in here. You can help yourself to the food it the kitchen, but i like to make breakfast. Your bathroom is to your left, my room is upstairs, as are the other two guest rooms." He paused, and Berwald's eyes widened. Matt had so much room, and so little warmth to fill it. How lonely was he?

"but anyway, don't eat anything Alfred sends, k?" He grinned. Berwald nodded, and Matthew left. He looked around more.

There was a mahogany desk and dresser on the wall by the door. The Bed was across from the door in the corner. to the left of the bed was a door, most likely to the closet. The far wall had a window/door thing leading out to the backyard. the sheers were pale yellow and closed currently. The drapes were open, and were the same color as the comforter and carpet. in between the closet door and bed was a small table, which had a small vase of yellow tea roses on it. The rose bush was right outside the doors.

~~~ Insert cool line divider here~~~

That night, Berwald called Peter.

"Hello?"

"Pe'er," He was about to say something, but Peter squealed in glee.

"Papa!" His tone turned worried. "Where are you? I was scared! Mama left to look for you and he hasn't come back yet!"

"Pe'er..."

"Mama said..." He paused and his voice betrayed his fear. "Mama said that i didn't do anything wrong. That it was his fault you left. I didn't do anything wrong, did i?"

Berwald chuckled lightly. "No Pe'er. Yer fine. 'm not gonna be home fer a while."

"Why not?"

"'ll t'll ya lat'r."

"But Papa!"

"Pe'er. I nee' ya ta take care o' ta house. k?"

"B-but, Papa..." Peter sniffled.

"Don' cry. I nee' ya ta be the man o' ta house while 'm away. Protec' the ones ya care fer."

"Okay, Papa..." He said sadly. Then he sounded determined."Okay! I'll protect the house, and Mama and Hanatamago! I promise!"

Berwald grinned. that boy meant a lot to him. "Ther's a good boy. 'll call ya lat'r."

"Good night Papa. I miss you." He paused. "I love you."

"Luv ya too. Good night Pe'er. I miss ya too." Berwald said as he hung up. For a few minutes afterwards, he just stood by the phone and stared at it.

"Sounds like you really miss him." A voice startled him. he turned around, barely recovering. "Oops. sorry." Canada smiled apologetically. "Are you okay? You look like you're about to cry"

Then the bear in his arms looked up at his owner. "Who're you?"

"I'm Canada!" Matt said, slightly angry. It sounded like he was used to it.

Berwald smiled and took the bear from Canada and set him down. Then he leaned over and kissed Matthew. "G'night, Matthew." He said, walking to his room and closing the door.

Matthew just stood there in shock.

**There's the first chapter!**

**Carolyn-tama, I hope you enjoy the fluff of chapter one!**

**Review and tell me how you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I'm sorry this took forever! First it wouldn't type, then it wouldn't upload, the the computer erased my file for it. And to top it off, i was grounded from the computer all week. Which SUCKED! no fanfics for a week ruins what little sanity i have! 0A0**

**SO YOU BETTER ENJOY! :| *stare at you***

**So, anyway, Read a chapter in Mattie's point of view!**

Two. Months. Berwald's been staying in my house for two months. I don't remember the last time someone stayed this long with me. I guess I _am_ rather... forgettable?

But Sweden... he's actually putting in an effort to remember me.

He made lunch today, and it was SO good! I thought I had died and gone to food heaven. It was almost as good as my pancakes, Maple!

The strange thing is... I still barely know the guy, and everytime I see him, I blush. Why? Every night, he kisses me. And lately, every time I see him, I start to totally check him out!

He has a nice face, And really pretty cerulean blue eyes. He always seems to be glaring at everything, but that's just his thinking face. He's a very analytical person.

He's really tall, he's strong, he likes building things. I mean, seriously! I now have a shed. A _heated_ shed. That will eventually have plumbing.

It's like he's building a mini-house in my backyard! Not that I mind. He needed _something_ to do.

And he has a NICE ass. It has to be said. or thought at least... and yes. I will totally admit to myself that i was looking at it while he was working on the shed thing.

I wonder what he looks like undressed... Hmm... Yummy.

"Matt." His voice brings me out of my daydream. I look at him and immediately feel my face heat up.

"Y-yes Berwald?" I ask, suddonly really shy. Kinda like when me and Al were younger and living with Arthur, and we got caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"Wat 're ya doin'?"

"Nothing... why do you ask?"

"Cuz yer starin' 't m'." He said after a small pause. My little daydream flashes across my mind again. And i blush more. "'Re ya ok?" He asked, placing a hand on my forehead.

Why is it that whenever I get to a certain extent of being embarassed that I pass out?

I wake up later. It's prolly 8pm, or thereabouts. I get up and hear someone talking in a different language. at least... I think it's talking. It sounds kinda like singing.

"Ja ... Ja. Jag förstår."_ (yes... yes. I understand.)_ I see Sweden talking on the phone with someone. He sounds tired. "Chefen, jag kan bara inte åka hem ... Inte än."_ (Boss, I just can not go home ... Not yet.)_**  
><strong>

"Jag bryr mig inte Kom tillbaka NU!" _(i don't care get back here now!)_ The person on the other end yelled. Berwald held the phone away from his ear, and sighed.

"Jag är ledsen. Jag kommer tillbaka så fort jag kan. Ja Boss ... Jag tar det första planet jag kan. Ja ... Jag är ledsen för att oroa dig. Ja ... Hej då."

_(I'm sorry. I'll be back as soon as I can. Yes Boss... I'll take the first plane I can. Yes... I'm sorry for worrying you. Yes... Goodbye.)_

He sounded more and more depressed as he spoke. He hung up and stared at the phone, his shoulders drooping.

"What's going on?" I ask, stepping into the room.

He jumped about four feet, and spun around to face me. Why am I forever startling him?

"Oh... um... I hafta leave... m' boss found m'." He said, rubbing the back of his sexy, sexy neck. I blush furiously, looking anywhere but him.

"Wait! Your Boss 'found' you? You mean he didn't know you were here?" I ask, completely shocked.

"Um..." He said, looking sheepish.

"Oh my God, really? Berwald! That's one of the worst things you could do to your boss! Didn't you tell _anyone_ where you were going?" I ask. I feel like I'm scolding a child.

"Um... Nej?" (_um... no?) _He said, looking down.

I was about to go into a rant when he kissed me. Unlike all the other times, this time, I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back. He licked my lip, asking for an entrance, which I eagerly allowed. Our toungues danced with eachother, battling for dominence, which he won.

I moaned into the kiss as his hands began trailing up and down my body, eagerly trying to explore whatever they could. I arched into his touch, moaning softly.

I may seem to be nothing like Mon Papa, but we're more alike than people think. I'm just better at controlling my urges. But there's a certain point where I lose control, and take what I need. I feel myself reaching that point and I pull out of the kiss.

I look at him with wide eyes, blushing and panting. I don't want to hurt him. As much as I want him, I just... can't.

I break out of his embrace and run to my room. When had he wrapped his arms around me? I get into my room and slam the door; running and flopping on my bed.

I kissed him. Not just kissed him, but we were TOTALLY making out! And we both liked it! But he's still trying to get over Tino! SHIT! I don't want to be a rebound! I'd get really depressed again. Like when Gilbert and I... never mind. I don't want to remember that.

I look over at my nightstand and see a bag of my favorite candies. They also happen to be Berwald's. I get a naughty idea and grab the bag, and head down to Berwald's room.

Fuck everything. I want Berwald and I want him now. And we shall have fun with a bunch o' swedish fish.

**Here you go Carolyn-tama! I hope you enjoyed chapter two! One more chapter to go.**

**Review, and you all get hugs from Su-San!**


	3. SeaKun's response part 1

**OMG! IM NOT DEAD!**

**I never knew that writer's block could last so effing long! totally a new experience for me. One that i hope will never happen again. O^o**

**Anyways... STORY!**

**And Because Sealand loves his Mama...**

So... It has been seven months since the Berwald and the Matthew became lovers. Berwald had left the next morning, and Matthew went to visit him the following saturday. They took turns visiting the other's home, and they were happy.

Peter, however, was not happy at all. He'd had to deal with his Mama being a depressed mass of human for two months, and then his Papa comes home and tells them that he had a new 'wife'.

Matthew wasn't his Mama. If anything, he was his nefew! So the whole thing between his Mama and Papa and What's-His-Face was wrong in every way! And it was up to him to fix it. There's just one thing to do first. . .

"RAIVIS!" Peter screamed into the phone. Latvia sighed. Why couldn't Sealand be more quiet when he called? Oh well, it's not like he has to hide the conversations from Russia anymore.

"Y-yes, Peter?"

"How would you break up two people that weren't meant to be together?"

"W-what?"

""Papa and Mama had a fight of some sort and Papa ran away and when he came back he said that he had a new wife and the new wife was Canada but Papa shouldn't be with Canada because technically Matthew is my nephew and that's just gross so I need to breakup Papa and Canada because Papa is supposed to be with Mama forever and Mama is kinda still upset about it!" 

"I repeat: What?"

"Papa is dating Canada. Mama is upset. I need Mama and Papa to get back together."

"So. . . you want to break up Mr. Berwald and Mr. Canada?"

"YES! THAT'S WHY I CALLED YOU!"

"P-please don't yell, P-Peter..."

"So what should I do? I don't want a new Mama. I love my Mama..."

"Why don't you talk to them? I mean... Mr. Berwald seems a lot more happy now than when he was with Mr. Tino... He doesn't seem as scary anymore..."

"Oh no... Not you too, Raivis! Everyone else I tried to get help from said the same thing!"

"Peter... why don't you come over? we can talk more then."

"Okay..."

Peter hung up and Raivis looked at the phone. Raivis sighed. it was hard to tell a kid that change has to come at some point. Hell, in the three years Peter hadn't been able to visit, Raivis himself had changed.

His hair was longer, curlier, and had darkened a shade or two. He had grown about 8 inches taller, and he wasn't as thin. he was more muscular. Peter hadn't noticed, but his voice had deepend as well. his facial features were more defined now also. Raivis was now physically 18. He was physically older than Estonia. All from a small boost in industry.


	4. SeaKun's responce part 2 the end

**I am so freaking sorry. School came up. And then i was in the hospital for a month and a half. and i graduate tomorrow, on the 15th of june! I'm gonna be out of high school!**

**In any case, enjoy.**

"Holy Cra-moly! Raivis?" Peter asked when Latvia opened his front door.

"H-hey... Come on i-in, P-peter." Latvia smiled, stepping out of the doorway so that the thirteen year old could enter his house.

Peter immediately went to the living room and ploped down on the light brown couch. Raivis came and joined him.

"Peter..."

"I don't want another Mama. Especially not one that my stupid brother raised. He's not the one for my Papa..." Peter pouted.

"Pete, have you told your Papa and Mama about this?"

"No! It would hurt their feelings..." Peter looked like he was about to cry.

"And you keeping your insecurities to yourself isn't?"

Peter looked at his best friend with wide eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Pete, you always get more whiny when you hide your feelings." Peter gave Raivis an offended look. "Not that it's a bad thing necessarily... But it makes people worry about you."

"Why should i care if they worry about me. It's not like they love me." Peter said, spiraling further into his depression. And then Raivis smacked him.

"Why the _fuck _would you say something like that? It's obvious that Tino and Berwald love you very much! Are you really so self-centered that their happiness means nothing to you?" Raivis looked horrified.

"B-buh... W- wuh..." Peter was confused. His papa was in the wrong! Why was Raivis yelling at _him_?

Raivis paused for a moment and he could practically see Pete's train of thought. "Go talk to your papa. I'm not going to help you." Raivis almost took that back when tears of utter defeat welled up in peter's eyes. "Go. Please."

Peter stood up and slowly left, trying to think of another way to break up his papa and Canada. Then he thought about what Raivis said. Maybe he should talk to his papa. "No!" He yelled, shaking his head. Berwald was in Canada until next week. So he had time to think.

"Mama! I'm Home!" the boy yelled once he arrived. After he hung his coat up, he went into the dining room and shrieked, jumping back in surprise. Berwald and Matthew were sitting there, across from Tino.

"Peter, are you alright?" Tino asked.

"Papa! What are you doing back! Why is he here? What's going on?" Peter asked quickly, on the verge of crying with nervousness.

"I C'me b'ck t' t'lk wit' y'."

"A-about what?"

The look Berwald gave him told him that not only did he _know_ what, but also that he should start talking. and quickly too.

"Pappa, jag tycker inte vad som hände mellan dig och mamma."

"Peter, varför är du upprörd så om detta? "

"Eftersom det är tänkt att vara du, jag och mamma. Inte du, jag, mamma och Matthew." Peter pouted. Berwald blinked. Tino and Matthew blushed. Tino from embarrasment, and Matt from not really understanding what everyone was talking about.

"Vad är fel med Matthew?"

"Han är inte min mamma..."

"Peter, on todella miksi olet ollut niin järkyttynyt?"

Peter nodded, looking at the ground, about to cry. The parental figures in question looked at each other.

"What's going on?" Matt whispered.

"Peter doesn't want our family to change." Tino whispered.

"It doesn't really have to... I'm good with keeping his and mine relationship the same. I mean, he is like a little brother." Matt whispered, shrugging.

"Then why don't you tell him that?" Tino suggested. Matt nodded.

"I'll talk to him." He said. then he went and ushered Peter from the room.

"Wh-what the heck are you doing you jerk?" Peter asked, flailing. Matt pushed him so he sat on the couch.

"Qu'est-ce, Petey? Pensez-vous vraiment crois honnêtement que je faisait exprès déchirer votre famille à part?"

"N-non..." Peter said quietly.

"Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous donc contre cela? Je n'ai aucune intention d'être votre maman. Je suis très bien être votre ami, ou un frère. C'est ce que nous avons été pendant des années. Pourquoi le fait que je sors avec votre papa vis ça?"

"Papa a toujours été avec maman avant ... C'est comme ça que ça a toujours été."

"C'est la seule façon que vous savez?"

"Oui."

"Et vous ne voulez pas le faire changer?"

"Non."

"Que faire si je vous l'ai dit il wouldnt changer une fichue chose."

"Qu-quoi?"

"Eh bien, vous me verriez plus souvent, mais c'est le seul changement à prévoir."

"R-really?"

"I promise."

Peter pouted, but slowly nodded. "Okay then..." And he went to his room.

He accepted the change.

**~Translations in order as they appear. Yes from google. Feel free to correct me.~ ~Swedish~ **_~Finnish~ _~French~

**Papa, I don't like what happened between you and Mama.**

**Peter, why are you so upset about this?**

**Because it's supposed to be you, me, and mama. Not you, me, mama, and Matthew.**

**What's wrong with Matthew?**

**He's not my Mama...**

_Peter, is that really why you've been so upset?_

What the hell, Petey? Do you really honestly believe that i would purposely tear your family apart?

Then why are you so against this? I have no intention of being your mama. I'm fine being your friend, or brother. That's what we've been for years. why would the fact that i'm dating your papa screw that up?

Papa was always with mama before... That's the way it's always been.

It's the only way you know?

Yes. 

And you don't want it to change?

No.

What if I told you it wouldn't change a damn thing. 

Wh-what?

Well, you would see me more often, but that's the only change to be anticipated.


	5. I couldn't help myself

**I was listening to music, and I couldn't help myself. I just couldn't.**

Berwald walked into Matthew's house, after being away for three months. Peter had grudgingly given his approval, and Tino thought that it was good that Berwald found someone who loved him.

But as he walked up to the room that he shared with Matthew, he heard a familiar song playing. He cracked open the door just enough to see what the shorter blond was doing.

Matthew was dancing around in his underwear, his hair still damp from the shower he must've taken a few minutes ago, and was singing into a hairbrush.

"My, my, at Waterloo Napoleon did surrender  
>Oh yeah, and I have met my destiny in quite a similar way<br>The history book on the shelf  
>Is always repeating itself<p>

"Waterloo, I was defeated, you won the war  
>Waterloo, promise to love you forever more<br>Waterloo, couldn't escape if I wanted to  
>Waterloo, knowing my fate is to be with you<br>Wa-Wa-Wa-Wa-Waterloo, finally facing my Waterloo"

It was here that Berwald stepped into the room, grinning broadly.

"My, my, I tried to hold you back but you were stronger/_Jo, jo, man värjer sig och fäktas i det längsta_" Berwald sang with him. Matthew spun around, blushing deeply. "B-B-Berwald! You're Here!"

"_Men, men, mot känslor kämpar gudarna förgäves har man sagt  
>Det är som jag hörde en sång<br>Jag tror det är kärlek på gång_" He giggled, hugging his Mattie, and starting to dance with him in his arms.

"So how could I ever refuse?/_Det är som jag hörde en sång_

I feel like I win when I lose/_Jag tror det är kärlek på gång" _Mattie sang with him

"Waterloo, couldn't escape if I wanted to/_Waterloo - allting känns rätt, och det är min tro_  
>Waterloo, knowing my fate is to be with you_Waterloo - du är mitt öde, mitt Waterloo_  
>Wa-Wa-Wa-Wa-Waterloo, finally facing my Waterloo_Wa Wa Wa Wa Waterloo - du är mitt öde, mitt Waterloo_

"Ooh, Waterloo, knowing my fate is to be with you  
>Wa-Wa-Wa-Wa-Waterloo, finally facing my Waterloo"<p>

And they kissed.


End file.
